The invention relates to rubber bearings and, more particularly, to an improved hydraulically damped rubber bearing.
In DE-PS 3019337 a hydraulically damped rubber bearing is disclosed that includes a journal bearing, a bearing member and an annular spring element of elastic material forming a bearing spring having a perpendicular axis of deformation. The bearing spring is disposed between the journal bearing and the bearing member. A fluid-filled working chamber is surrounded by the journal bearing, the bearing member and the bearing spring. A compensating chamber is in fluid communication with the working chamber via a damping port connected therebetween. These type of rubber bearings are especially used in the bearing or support arrangement for internal combustion engines in motor vehicles. Newer versions of these types of bearings have working properties that are well-matched to the structural conditions of this tYpe of application. These properties result in good insulation of the high frequency, small amplitude oscillations that are produced during operation of the engine and good damping of the low frequency, large amplitude deflections of the engine caused by driving over uneven ground The good operating performance of the known rubber bearings of the type discussed above, unfortunately, is of short duration only and is soon lost, when the bearing is used in warmer climatic zones.